When Things Change
by macramos
Summary: Finn and Rachel are best friends and they also have feelings for each other. When they start dating other people, they realize they love each other. What will bring these two together?
1. Chapter 1: Bliss

When Things Change

_Alternate Universe: Finn and Rachel are best friends, but both seem to have feelings for each other. When Rachel starts dating Jessie St. James, Finn comes to realize that he loves Rachel. When Finn starts dating Quinn Fabray, Rachel rethinks her relationship with Jessie. Rachel and Finn both realize that they need each other and they depend on each other. When Rachel is the subject of a prank gone wrong, will Finn step up and save her?_

**Author Note: Ok I know I still have to complete "Still Not Quite Over You" but I just had to write this! I know this type of topic has been done before, but I just had to write this! So tell me what you think of this story and YOUR REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED. And I know some of you probably want Sue to be in this, but I'm not that good of a writer to write her into the story because her lines are just too awesome and great for me. Sue Slyvester is a legend and i don't want to ruin her character by writing her in the story. So enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Bliss

Finn lay on the grass, looking up at the moon and the stars. He doesn't remember why he thought of sneaking out in the first place, maybe there was just too much on his mind that he had to go out and get some fresh air. He sighs as he closes eyes. Suddenly his mind wanders to his favorite tiny brunette, Rachel Berry, his best friend and rock. Rachel could definitely do without him, but he can't live without her, without her words of wisdom, her voice, and her smoking hot body. Finn opens his eyes immediately as soon as the image of Rachel in a bikini floods his head.

"Finn?" he hears someone call. He sits up and turns around to see Rachel standing by the tree, their tree.

Finn smiles. "Hi, Rachel, h-how are you?" he asks.

Rachel snickers. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. I think we both had the same idea tonight," she answers as she walks to sit next to him.

Finn smiles as she plants her butt on the ground and turns her attention to him. "Well great minds think alike," he replies.

Rachel nods. "They do indeed. So what brings you here at eleven at night?" she inquires.

Finn looks away and shrugs. "I don't know, I just had a lot on my mind. I had to sneak out; my mom thinks I don't get enough sleep."

Rachel giggles. "Well your mom is right; I have to agree with her on this one. You have been tired during school. I see you falling in and out of sleep during English, Finn."

Finn scoffs and looks at her accusingly. "You've been watching me in English?"

Rachel turns away and hesitates. "I just-I just care about your record being affected by your lack of sleep."

Finn nods, still not believing her. "Well thanks for caring, Rach," he places a hand on her knee, "But I'm fine."

Rachel pauses and looks at the hand on her knee, enjoying the sensation of his fingers on her skin. Finn notices her staring at his hand and immediately pulls it away. Both frown a little at the loss of contact between them.

Finn clears his throat. "I should probably get going."

Rachel nods and they both get up. "That's a good idea, I need to go as well."

They disperse into different directions, but turn around. Finn says, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, is that ok?"

Rachel smiles and nods. "That would be perfect, Finn."

Finn smiles and walks away, Rachel follows suit and walks to her house. She couldn't help but skip up the steps to her front door, she just felt so happy. She would be seeing Finn tomorrow and they would be alone in his car for ten minutes. Ok, so maybe ten minutes seem just a little short, but to Rachel, ten minutes with Finn is ten years with Finn.

Finn climbs into his room and collapses on his bed, images of Rachel dancing in his head as he falls asleep. Rachel snuggles under her covers and sleeps soundly, dreaming of Finn. It's obvious that Finn and Rachel have feelings for each other, but neither of them wants to move a step further. Rachel has expressed to Tina Cohen-Chang that she is afraid of their friendship suffering when the relationship doesn't work out, but that's how Finn and Rachel became friends. They were about five years old and in kindergarten. Finn was the new kid and Rachel thought he was adorable the minute he walked in through the door, of course she couldn't pin point why she felt that way when she was five; maybe there was something about Finn that screamed phenomenal, different, and adorable. He was polite, unlike the other boys she had known. Noah Puckerman was the leader of the jerks in kindergarten; he even tried to persuade Finn in joining him and his friends picking on Rachel, whom they had labeled as the theater freak. Even at a young age, Rachel was precocious, using a bigger vocabulary than most five year olds do. Nonetheless, Finn chose to remain the polite little boy and he remained that way til this day. Of course, in the process of growing into a teenager, he became friends with Noah, whom he calls "Puck" and so does everyone else except for Rachel. Obviously, Rachel stands out; she has the electricity that empowers him to be a better man. Finn smiles as he thinks of Rachel, he fixes his red polo shirt collar in the mirror. Satisfied with how it looks, he grabs his jacket and Element backpack off their hooks in his room and runs downstairs.

"Finn," his mother calls from the kitchen.

Finn stops in his tracks and turns to his mom, who is coming out of the kitchen. "Yeah, ma?" he asks.

"I just want to say have a great day at school and be a gentleman, ok?" Carol Hudson says.

Finn chuckles and kisses his mom on the head. "No problem, ma, if there is a problem, Rachel will be there to keep me in line," he replies.

Carol laughs. "And that's why I love her," she responds.

Finn is out the door, but he heard what his mom said. She loves Rachel. Well why wouldn't she? If it wasn't for Rachel, Finn would be a jerk exactly like Puck. Rachel saved him from leading that type of life, she had stepped up and told Puck off in true Rachel Berry fashion in kindergarten through tenth grade. So throughout those years, Finn remained untouched by Puck's Neanderthal antics with the football team and occasionally, the hockey team. Although, Finn is the quarterback of the football team, he refuses to take part in Puck's childish games.

Finn arrives in front of Rachel's house and instead of honking his horn like an asshole; he walks up the pathway to the Berry household and rings the doorbell. He rocks back and forth on his heels as he waits for the front door to open. A few minutes later, Rachel opens the door and a huge smile is playing on her face.

"Finn, it's nice to see you," she beams.

Finn chuckles. "Same to you, Rach."

Rachel smiles and turns around to say goodbye to her fathers. She pushes Finn back as she steps out and closes the door. As she turns back to face forward, her mouth kisses his chest. She looks up and she finds him staring down at her. Rachel gulps as she feels the intensity of his stare on her. Finn removes a strand of hair out of Rachel's face and he lingers his fingers on her cheek, enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingertips. Rachel looks up, unsure of what to do because the sensation of his touch brings joy to her soul. Finally, she clears her throat throwing Finn out of his trance.

"We should get going, Finn, I don't want to be late," Rachel explains. She passes him and walks to his car.

Finn clears his throat. "Yeah, you're right," he says following after her.


	2. Chapter 2: How the System Works

**A/N: So sorry for the long long wait but school got in the way so...I had to write on paper while at school. It was so hard to find the time and the energy to type this out. Thank God for the weekend! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the incoming chapters. Thank you for all your reviews and favoriting this story I really appreciate this. Please keep reviewing because I love reviews!**

**Oh and I changed the event that's going to bring Rachel and Finn together. It's not gonna be a prank because I'm not good at pranks and the one I've been thinking of sounds pretty stupid. But don't worry there will be an event that will bring Rachel and Finn together so don't worry.**

**-****groff-monteithchick94**

******

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: How the System Works**

Finn and Rachel drive to school in silence with shy glances exchanging between them for the duration of the ride. Each time Rachel catches Finn looking at her, she shifts uncomfortably in her seat and fixes her hair. Each time Finn catches Rachel looking at him, he runs his palms up and down the steering wheel and sighs. This could possibly be the most awkward ride I've ever experienced, Rachel thinks to herself.

Rachel hears Finn sigh in relief as they turn into McKinley High's parking lot. She peers out the window to witness a line of geeks waiting to be thrown into the dumpster by Puck and his gang of imbeciles. Rachel scoffs and turns to Finn, anger and annoyance written on her face.

Finn looks at Rachel, a little wary of her expression. "Finn," she begins, "are you going to punch some sense into your so called friend?" she asks.

Finn looks past Rachel and realizes what she is talking about. "Look, Rach, it's the way things are. Puck dumps geeks into the dumpster and geeks get a free pass out of being bullied for lunch money. It's just the way the system works here," Finn replies.

Rachel rolls her eyes, not liking his statement one bit. "Well the system is not working. It is unfair to those geeks-no people. And I find it idiotic that you just sit there and accept that that is the normal order of things, Finn," she responds.

Finn sighs. "Rachel, don't do anything I wouldn't do, please? Don't embarrass me in front of Puck."

Finn sees a devilish smile appear on Rachel's face. Yep, she's going to tell Puck exactly what is on her mind. Before he could say anything, Rachel races out of the car-forgetting her bag-and walks over to Puck. Finn sighs and mumbles an "Oh shit" before he grabs his and her bag and steps out of the car.

He appears in the midst of Rachel chastising Puck in front of the geeks and football players. She calls his actions deplorable, contemptible, and immoral and other big words Finn can't grasp. What surprises Finn the most is that Puck doesn't seem to care about Rachel's speech, in fact he just has a smirk on his face. Is Puck a robot? Although, the other football players look pretty scared of Rachel. Finn chuckles a little at how powerful a tiny person like Rachel can be. Finally Rachel finishes her speech. Finn relaxes and hands her her bag. She takes it, gives Puck a smug look, and walks towards the school entrance. Finn follows her and hears Puck say, "She wants me" to the football team. Finn rolls his eyes.

Puck notices Finn and runs towards him. "Yo, Hudson," he greets.

Finn nods to Puck. "Sup, Puck, sorry you had to go through that," he says.

Puck scoffs. "Psh, that? Rachel just wants me, it's obvious. She's been drilling dumb speeches into my head since kindergarten," he replies.

Finn chuckles. "Better watch out, man because Rachel is a force to be reckoned with," he states.

Puck scoffs. "Whatever, her hormones scream 'Puck,' she is just too stubborn to admit it," he smugly replies.

Finn rolls his eyes as they enter the school. Puck leaves him to flirt with Santana Lopez, so Finn is left alone to be at his locker. He smiles as he spots Rachel by her locker, fixing her already perfect hair. He loves that their lockers are a few rows apart.

"Hey, Rach," he greets as he opens his locker.

Rachel turns to him. "Hey, Finn," she greets back, fixing her locker.

"So, you really scared Puck earlier," Finn says sarcastically.

Rachel gasps. "I know that is false, he is such a-" she pauses not knowing the accurate term to give Puck.

"An ass?" Finn suggests.

Rachel laughs. "Yes that," she closes her locker, "I better head to glee club, see you in English, Finn." She taps on the shoulder as she passes him to go to the choir room. Finn sighs as he watches her strut down the hall, loving how her butt moves to the rhythm of her feet; he shakes that thought out of his head, closes his locker, and heads to the locker room for morning plays.

Rachel settles into her seat as she waits for Mr. Schuester and the rest of the club enter. She sees Tina walk in while rolling Arrie in, she exchanges smiles to them both as Tina takes her seat and Artie settles his chair next to her.

"Good morning Tina, good morning Artie," she greets to them both.

"Morning, Rachel," Artie and Tina greet simultaneously.

Then Kurt and Mercedes enter, talking about Vogue's latest issue. Rachel greets both of them a "good morning", and they greet her back. All five kids wait for their director, Mr. William Schuester to enter. A few minutes later he comes in a little flustered, he places his bag on the piano and takes out a few papers. Rachel kind of peeks over to see if it's sheet music, it isn't.

"All right, let's start," Will says going to the board. He writes a word on the board and it's "love". The kids exchange looks of confusion and anxiety. Will wants tem to sing love songs.

"Who wants to tell me what 'love' means?" Will asks the club.

Kurt raises his hand, Will motions to him. "'Love' is how you feel when that person is on your mind all the time and you care about them," he answers.

Will nods. "That's one definition, anyone else?" Rachel raises her hand. "Rachel."

Rachel takes a deep breath. "'Love' is when you care about someone, you love them unconditionally and you accept them as if they were flawless," she answers, her heart aching at how accurate she was and how it applies to a certain boy.

Will smiles. "That's good, Rachel. Anyway, I want all of you to find a song that expresses your true feelings for someone and present it on Monday or tomorrow." Tina and Artie look and smile each other.

The bell rings and the glee kids exit, except for Rachel who has already compiled a list of songs. What she is uncertain of is whom will the song be dedicated to?

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Will asks before she could leave.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester, how may I be of service?" she asks walking to him.

"Can you ask Finn if he would like to audition for glee club?" Will answers.

Rachel nods, although she doesn't understand why he would want Finn. Rachel has heard him sing, but only by accident. The places Finn will belt out a tune is in the car, the shower, and in the locker room after everyone has left. "Yes, I'll ask him, but why?"

Will shrugs. "Glee needs guys," was all he tells her. Rachel walks out of the choir room, a little confused about Mr. Schuester's request. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Will had overheard Finn sing in the locker room showers after picking up the vandalized sign-up sheet for glee club. Maybe she could convince him Finn to join. Rachel walks into English a minute later and spies Finn in the second row of tables. Almost sensing-no-feeling her presence, he turns around and takes her away with his adorable crooked smile. Rachel feels the heat rush to her cheeks as she walks to her place next to him. Maybe her song should be in honor of him.

Rachel sits next to Finn and they smile at each other. Finn takes in a deep breath, tapping his pencil against his notebook he contemplates on whether he should ask her how glee club was. After all, he is a little curious as to what really goes on in there. Yes he has heard her talk excessively about the club, but there is always something new. He glances her way and finds her writing on a sheet music.

"What's that for, Rach?" Finn asks. Rachel flinches a little at the sound of his voice.

She composes herself. "It's for glee club. I found a song that I must present to Mr. Schuester. I'm arranging it to compliment my voice," Rachel answers.

Finn nods, not really comprehending why she has to change the song. "Oh ok, that sounds difficult," he replies.

Rachel giggles a little. 'With my training it becomes an instinct. Not many people can do it, but it's not a vital survival skill," she explains.

Finn nods again. Rachel waits for him. "Finn," he looks at her, "Mr. Schuester has asked me if I could encourage you to join the glee club."

Finn forwards his brow. How does Mr. Schue know he can sing? Finn sings in the shower and in the car and whenever he is alone. The only person who knows he can sing is Rachel and she caught him when he was in his bedroom. She had paid a surprise visit and completely caught him off guard.

"How does Mr. Schue know I can sing?" he asks.

Rachel shrugs. "I don't know, I didn't tell him you could even though he had asked the club to search for singers. I find it ludicrous that the theater group doesn't want to lend their talents to the club. They are so egocentric," she answers.

Before Finn could reply, the bell rings, throwing Rachel and he out of their own little bubble; they hadn't realized that other students were already in the class. Some of the football players were eyeing Finn suspiciously; some of them were unaware of Finn's complex relationship with Rachel, whom they still deem as the "Theater freak". Finn turns around, facing the board, hating the looks they were giving him. Their English teacher, Mr. Brookes, walks in. As the class goes by, Finn couldn't stop glancing over to Rachel, who in return couldn't stop glancing over at him.

Rachel Berry always knew how to control herself, but when it comes to Finn Hudson, she is left defenseless. She always knew that Finn would always be a part of her life, she even knew when they started to find themselves in middle school; her finding herself in theater and music and him in sports. She even knew when he joined the football team in middle school that he would be the constant in her life. There was always something that pulled them together, she finally realized that the field they frequently visited was that force. She recalls him carving their names into that tree with his father's army knife, he carved "Finn + Rachel" without a heart or anything enclosing their names. She had read somewhere that "If you love someone put their name in a circle not a heart, a heart can be broken but a circle goes on forever". She doesn't know if she should encircle their names into a circle, does she love Finn. She definitely cares about him and enjoys his company. Suddenly, Rachel remembers that she needs to prepare something for glee club. After class, Finn and she walk to history together.

"Finn may I borrow you car after school?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah sure, Rach, just pick me up after football," Finn answers.

"What time does it end?"

Finn thinks for a second. "Usually around six or six-thirty, it depends on if we piss off Coach Tanaka," he explains.

Rachel giggles, o how Finn loves it when she giggles. "Why don't you call me and I'll be there. I know you are going to piss-off Coach Tanaka, you have Noah Puckerman and Dave Karofsky on your team; it's inevitable."

Finn laughs along with her and nods. "Good idea because he'll make us run laps before we hit the showers."

"And I know you enjoy singing in the shower." Rachel looks up at Finn and Finn looks down at Rachel.

"How do you know that?"

Rachel playfully shrugs. "I can hear you from your bedroom, Finn."

Before Finn could retaliate, they enter Mr. Hobbs classroom with several of the cheerios and jocks giving Finn the look. Rachel doesn't notice, but she is aware, Finn cringes as he sees Azimio' face. He takes his seat cautiously and thinks, _I'm gonna get tortured today. _Rachel turns around to face him (her seat is in front of him) and gives a smile. Finn gives her a smile and averts his attention to his binder. Rachel frowns and sees Azimio giving her a threatening look, she turns around not caring about him.

At lunch, Finn and Rachel are in the lunch lines. Finn is bruised from being smashed into a locker by Karofsky and Azimio, he had been receiving those on a weekly basis.

"_Screw you, Karofsky," Finn would say after his back collides with some lockers._

"_Shut up, Hudson. You know why we keep doing this?" Dave Karofsky asks in a teasing tone. _

_Finn huffs and rolls his eyes. He may not be the smartest person, but he knows that they bully him because of his friendship with Rachel. "Yes I know why," he answers._

"_Good," Azimio says._

"Finn may I have your keys?" Rachel asks, bringing him back to reality. He hadn't realized that they were almost at the end of the line.

"Huh?" Finn asks.

"May I borrow you keys?" Rachel asks again. She takes a bowl of fruits and puts it on her tray.

Finn takes a carton of milk and a small box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and puts them on his tray. "I'll give them to you after school. You're going to your locker right?"

"Hmm," Rachel thinks it over as she takes a salad bowl with chicken and places it on her tray. "I'll probably stop by," she answers.

Finn nods. After they pay for their lunches, they separate into their respective tables, both unwilling to leave the other but that's how the system works.

* * *

**So...how'd you like the chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3: A Change in Scenery

**So I took a different approach with Finn's storyline. Hope you like it and don't worry, it'll get better and more longing between Finn and Rachel are coming, just be patient. Sorry for the long wait, school sucks! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Change in Scenery**

Rachel heads to her locker after Spanish, feeling anxious because whenever she walks alone, there will be some obnoxious jock with a slushy. She had been slushied before by the Neanderthals of the football or hockey teams. Why would they think she's a real loser when the football team are the real losers. For ten years, McKinley's football team had lost about single every game. She breathes a sigh of relief when her favorite quarterback is waiting by her locker.

"Finn, I believe you have practice," Rachel says as she puts in her combination and opens her locker.

Finn smirks. "Well, you need my keys so here," he says taking them out of his pocket.

"Wait, first, I need to rearrange my locker," Rachel says.

Finn chuckles. "Come on, Rach, just take the keys, I'm gonna be late for practice."

Rachel sighs and closes her locker. "Fine," she turns to him, "but you're helping me arrange it tomorrow."

Finn groans. "Fine, I'll call you," he says as he darts down the hallway.

Rachel laughs and goes out to the parking lot to his car.

Rachel browses through the many shelves of the music library. When she takes out a book, she feels eyes on her. She looks up to find a handsome curly haired boy walking her way. Her body stiffens when she realizes who it is.

"Hey, I'm Jesse. Jesse St. James," he says when he stands in front of her. He sticks out his hand.

Rachel freezes as she gazes into the beautiful green eyes of this gorgeous specimen of life. "H-Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I know who you are, you're Jesse St. James, " _well no duh!_. "You're the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. You've led them to three consecutive wins at Regional's and two consecutive wins at Nationals," she states.

Jesse smirks. "You certainly know a lot about Vocal Adrenaline. And I know you. You're Rachel Berry, you are the captain of McKinley's New Directions," he replies.

A red tint covers Rachel's cheeks, Jesse knows her too. "H-How did you know?"

Jesse shrugs. "We always scope out new competition each year," he explains.

Rachel nods. "You've been to McKinley?"

"No, I wish I had gone though, but my uncle needed my help."

Rachel blushes again, Jesse wishes he would have gone because of her. "Oh, well, there's only five of us."

Jesse chuckles. "Why don't we sing, I came here looking for something new, but it seems I found something better than music."

Rachel giggles nervously. "I-I have a suggestion."

Jesse and Rachel are at the grand piano. Jesse is sitting on the piano bench as Rachel stands beside the piano, ready to listen to him sing. He begins playing:

Jesse: _Just too unreal, all this__  
__Watching the words fall from my lips__  
__Baiting some girl with hypotheses_

Rachel smiles as he looks at her. She sits down next to him and sings with him:

_Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

Jesse: _Don't feel a thing, you wish_

Rachel: _Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

Jesse:_ Holding her hand like some little tease_

Rachel and Jesse: _Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded__  
__O, I'm gonna be your wound__  
__O, I'm gonna bruise you__  
__O, you're gonna be my bruise_

_Just too unreal, all this…_

Rachel: _Watching his world slip through my fist_

Jesse: _Playing with her in your fantasies_

Rachel and Jesse: _Haven't you heard the word – how I want you?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded__  
__O, I'm gonna be your wound__  
__O, I'm gonna bruise you__  
__O, you're gonna be my bruise_

Rachel and Jesse smile at each other but a salvo of applause coming from the library patrons interrupts them. Rachel giggles as Jesse looks around him and smirks.

"Looks like we've attracted an audience," Jesse says smugly.

Rachel nods. "We did, " she answers.

Jesse looks at Rachel and takes her hand in his. "We should do this more often, how's Friday night?" he asks.

Rachel gasps. She thinks about it. A part of her wants to say "yes" but she and Finn have a tradition, every Friday night they go to each other's houses and watch a movie. They've been doing for years and she is not one to break a sacred tradition. "Maybe another time Jesse, Saturday I'm free," she answers.

Jesse sighs and let's go of her hand. "I can't, Saturday is Vocal Adrenaline practice from 6 AM to 8 PM, it's a grueling schedule, but we have to be in tip top shape if we want to take home Nationals again. Coach Cocoran is an extremist," he shrugs nonchalantly, "but we win with her schedule."

Rachel nods. "You are dedicated to your team," she sighs, "I admire that, maybe we should exchange numbers so we can contact each other," she suggests.

Jesse nods as he takes out his phone. "You're a genius," he replies as he hands her his phone and she hands hers to him.

Finn walks over to the water cooler and poor himself a nice cool water to ease the new bruises on his back. _Azimio is out to get me_, he thinks to himself as he downs the drink. He sighs in satisfaction as the fluid goes down his system. Before it fully satisfies him, a strong hand clamps down his shoulder and the pain of the bruises is worsened. He turns around in annoyance to find his friend, Puck.

"Azimio is out to get you, dude," Puck says as he also pours himself a drink.

Finn nods. "Yeah, it sucks because I think my mom is worrying about me," he admits.

Puck chuckles. "Aww, Finn is a momma's boy," he teases.

"Shut up, Puckerman, you're a momma's boy too," Finn retorts.

Puck smirks. "Damn straight," he replies.

"Hudson, Puckerman, this isn't lunch time, get out to the field!" Coach Tanaka yells at the two players. Finn and Puck throw the cups on the ground and run to their places on their field. As Finn is about to throw the ball to Puck, Azimio slams into him knocking Finn to ground. Finn tries to get up, but he's weak, his back is wack, and he's weak. Everyone crowds around the hurt quarterback and Coach Tanaka pushes his way through to get to him.

"Hudson, are you all right?" he asks, a little concerned.

Finn winces as he tries to find the strength to get up, but can't. "I can't get up, Coach, what if I'm paralyzed?" Finn asks worried.

Some football players, including Azimio, laugh. Coach Tanaka hopes to God Finn isn't paralyzed. "No, I don't think so, you're just bruised. I'll call the hospital so we can see if there is any damage done to your spine," he replies.

Finn nods and just lays there as Coach Tanaka whips out his cell phone and calls Lima General, his mind racing with worry. What if he is paralyzed? Crap, there goes his life. He remembered his friend, Sean Forrester-poor guy-bedridden for the rest of his life. As much as he loves Sean, he doesn't want to live like him. Sean is a few years older, but Finn doesn't want his life to end now, not when everything was becoming good. Rachel, Rachel, his rock, his favorite girl, what about her?

A few minutes later, Finn finds himself in the back of an ambulance with Puck by his side. He wishes Rachel was by his side.

"Puck," Finn winces, "can you call Rachel for me, please?"

Puck scoffs. "Are you kidding me?" he asks.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Please? Just call her and tell her what happened," Finn pleads.

Puck sighs. "Fine, don't go begging me now, I hate that," he says.

Finn smirks and gives Puck, Rachel's number. Puck dials her number on his cell phone and waits for her to answer. Finn closes his eyes to ease the pain, but that doesn't work so he keeps them open.

"Yo Berry, Finn's in the hospital," Puck says.

Finn hears Rachel's worried response, he laughs to himself because she's starting to babble on and on about something. Puck groans and smooths his face with his hand.

"They are taking him to Lima General right now, so you can go if you want," Puck replies.

On the other line, there is more incoherent babbling from Rachel and Puck doing his best to ignore her huge vocabulary.

"Okay, Berry, I think I'm done with your babbling so talk more to Finn, just please stop talking!" Puck pleads to her.

Finn laughs and takes the phone from Puck. "Hey, Rach," he says.

"Finn Daniel Hudson, what happened, why are you in the ambulance, why are you hurt? Who hurt you? Why aren't you answering me? Answer me, Finn," Rachel asks.

Finn chuckles. "Rachel don't worry, I'm fine," he assures her.

"Fine? Finn you are not fine. If you were fine, you wouldn't be in the ambulance," she answers.

Finn sighs. "Look, the ambulance people said that we're almost there, so I'll tell you at the hospital, ok bye," he hangs up before Rachel could respond.

Finn is in a hospital room with a bunch of wires hooked up to him. His mom is outside talking to the doctor and Puck is somewhere in the hospital trying to hook up with a nurse. The door bursts open to Rachel, rushing in to see him.

"Finn," she says as she engulfs him into a hug. "I was so worried about you, what happened?"

Finn sighs. "Azimio tackled me a lot today and it bruised my back. Then he tackled me again and I guess he bruised my spine, if that's possible," he explains.

Rachel starts to cry. "Rach, don't cry, I'm fine. I just have a bruised spine, nothing bad," he reassures her as he rubs comforting circles on her back.

Rachel sniffles. "I know, Finn, but worst case scenario-what if Azimio really hurt you? I-I can't condone living without you. You're my best friend, Finn, I can't lose you," she replies.

Finn nods. "I'm fine, Rach, ok? I'll be in here for a couple days but I'll be all right," he says.

Rachel nods, trying to reassure herself that he'll all right. After all, he is moving his limbs. "Can you walk?"

"Not yet, but I can move my arms and I can feel the sheets on my legs," he answers.

Rachel breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

* * *

**What did you think of Rachel and Jesse's meeting? Did you like what happened to Finn? Well not like as in him being hurt, but like what I did there? And the song that Rachel and Jesse sing is "Word of Your Body" from Jon and Lea's play Spring Awakening. Since I am now a fan of that wonderful musical, I have decided to make some Spring Awakening references and possibly have a John Gallagher Jr inspired character :O. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
